Clases de historia
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: ¿Cuál es la historia del mundo de los monstruos? Aquí Thomas, un monstruo con un trabajo de escritor pero no de novelas sino de algo perturbador, es el encargado de construir la historia del mundo de los monstruos pero mientras lo hace, se pregunta, ¿cuál es la historia del mundo de los monstruos?


**He visto muchas teorías sobre el mundo de los monstruos así que pensé, ¿y si esas historias la han vivido los monstruos y no lo saben? Quizás su mundo no es tan bonito como ellos creen.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

Cuál es la historia de nuestro mundo, el mundo de los monstruos, ¿por qué asustamos a los humanos?

Todo empezó hace miles de años, los monstruos y los humanos entraron en una guerra que duró años, los monstruos debido a su fuerza y tecnología estaban alcanzando la victoria, ante la situación los humanos decidieron rendirse y aceptaron un acuerdo, ellos permitirían que los monstruos asustaran a los niños y a cambio, habría paz, y así fue, desde ese entonces, los monstruos se convirtieron en los temores de los niños, mientras la humanidad comenzaba a creer que solo éramos una fantasía, de aquí surge el mito toxico, inventado para prevenir que se hiciera daño a los niños y de esa forma romper el acuerdo llevándonos a una nueva guerra donde la humanidad sería vencida pero a consecuencia de eso terminaríamos sin fuente de energía… ¿De verdad se creen esta estupidez? Aunque parezca increíble, nuestra gente se lo traga, pero no porque seamos estúpidos, sino porque desde niños nos hacen creer que esto es la verdad.

Mi nombre es Thomas Peterson, y soy escritor en el mundo de los monstruos, pero no escritor de novelas o cuentos, soy el que escribe la historia.

Y te preguntarás, ¿cómo es que alguien tan simple como yo ha logrado cambiar la historia? Bueno, lo cierto es que cambiar la historia no es tan difícil como te hacen creer las películas de ciencia ficción, no se necesita una máquina del tiempo, solo se necesita escribir una buena historia y un sistema educativo.

Sí, yo trabajo en una organización gubernamental sin nombre cuyo objetivo es escribir la historia, yo tengo el papel más importante, pues yo escribo la historia la cual es enviada a otro grupo que la modifica para poder implementarla en el sistema educativo, no es una tarea fácil ya que lo más importante es que la gente piense que es real.

Seguro te preguntarás, ¿cómo pudiste aceptar algo así? Siendo sincero, por el dinero, por eso y porque si no lo hago, alguien más lo hará.

Durante años he escrito la historia, esta es una nueva versión, en la versión anterior la humanidad gana la guerra y nos destierran a nosotros a esta isla, con el rencor decidimos convertirnos en asustadores.

Sí, una de las cosas más importantes es que entre versiones no debe haber demasiados cambios pues de ser así podía provocar que la gente sospeche que es falso.

¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Cuál es el fin? Bien, el objetivo principal de esta organización es el control y la manipulación de los sentimientos, cada versión tiene como principal objetivo generar un sentimiento especifico, en este caso el sentimiento es de superioridad cuyo fin es hacer que la gente se sienta superior a los humanos y así no sientan empatía, que les vean como animales inferiores, de esa forma no sentirán nada a la hora de asustarlos, no entrarán en discusión si es moralmente correcto o no. La versión anterior tenía como sentimiento la impotencia y el rencor, hacer que la gente sintiera rencor hacia los humanos por haber ganado y de esa forma justificar el asustarlos, eliminar todo sentimiento de culpa pues pensarán que reciben lo que merecen, pensarán que es justa esta venganza.

Así funciona nuestro mundo, un mundo construido sobre mentiras.

Mientras escribo esto, espero a que de la hora de salir, solo escucho una alarma y sé que la jornada a terminado, pero no del todo, antes de poder irme debo enviar mi trabajo al grupo de edición que se encargará de la planeación de cómo introducir esta nueva versión.

Después de eso solo me queda salir, vivo lejos de este lugar, este lugar al que le he llamado como "el ministerio de la verdad", contradictorio….. Porque de ahí solo salen mentiras pero son las mentiras que nuestro gobierno considera como verdad.

Todos los días son iguales, tengo que tomar el subterráneo para ir a casa, me siento en un lugar libre y mientras el tren avanza observo a los demás, veo a un niño que ponía una pose aterradora frente a su madre quien mostraba su orgullo, a pesar de que se usan más las risas que los gritos, aun hay empresas que usan los gritos como fuente, sería interesante que ese niño supiera la verdad, que su madre supiera la verdad, quizá sienta culpa porque está atemorizando a nuestros semejantes, pero lamentablemente no puedo decir nada, he firmado un contrato de silencio y si hay algo que sé es que el gobierno tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes, si digo algo referente al tema lo sabrán y las consecuencias no son agradables.

Saliendo del subterráneo me dijo a mi casa caminando, nuestro mundo parece un mundo feliz pero la gente no sabe que vivimos bajo un especie de estado totalitario disfrazado de democracia, piensan que todo cambiará pero nada ha cambiado, esa esperanza se debe a la modificación de la historia, todo gracias a mí, me encargo de que en las nuevas versiones jamás hayan existidos los escándalos ni los actos de corrupción.

¿Cómo es posible? Todo funciona bajo un gran plan, la información verdadera es sepultada bajo falsa información, de esta forma el individuo piensa que toda la información es falsa, el ministerio de la verdad se encarga de imprimir periódicos con fechas caducadas, del pasado, estos los tiran por toda la ciudad como si los lectores los hubieran tirado, así se vuelve imposible recuperar periódicos anteriores, cubrir una aguja con un montón de paja.

Las noticias es otro sistema interesante, como muchos saben, los noticieros mienten, así que aprovechan esto para desacreditar las noticias escandalosas bajo la excusa de que también son mentira, mentiras con el objetivo de generar morbo, sí, las mentiras, el show mediático, todo eso no viene de las televisoras, viene del mismo ministerio de la verdad con el objetivo de que el individuo meta en el mismo saco a todas las noticias, vamos, el dicho pagan justos por pecadores.

Nuestro Internet está completamente monitoreado y controlado, cuando llega la hora de cambiar la versión de la historia, se modifica todo sitio web con evidencia de la versión anterior, ¿y qué pasa con los que almacenan evidencias? Muy sencillo, utilizamos nuestras mentiras para convertir sus verdades en mentiras, hacemos creer al mundo que sus evidencias en realidad son alteraciones con el fin de llamar la atención. De esta forma, aunque tomes capturas de pantalla, aunque graves la evidencia, no podrás demostrar que es cierto ya que todos pensarán que es mentira.

Llego a mi casa y como siempre, me preparo la cena, mientras como, enciendo el televisor, veo lo mismo de siempre, discursos de los políticos, proponiendo cosas que ya habían sido propuestas, vio a los empresarios, proponiendo proyectos ya realizados, piensan que es algo novedoso pero lo interesante es que ni siquiera ellos saben la verdad, la mentira a crecido tanto que el mismo gobierno, las empresas, todos se las han tragado, creen que es verdad, ellos piensan que están alterando la historia actual y no la que ya sucedió, todos los candidatos son ciudadanos que viven en la misma mentira.

Veo entrevistas con James Sullivan, actual CEO de Monsters Inc, habla sobre la innovación de las risas, incita a las demás empresas a cambiar, lo que no sabes es que el ministerio de la verdad es el que decide si cambiar de gritos a risas o no, nosotros podemos hacer que la gente crea que las risas siempre se han usado, podemos desaparecer las risas, podemos desaparecer a Sullivan, incluso, podemos exterminar a la humanidad, así de sencillo como cerrar las puertas y hacer creer que nunca existieron, o que existieron y murieron.

Al fin y al cabo, la gente se lo traga, todo es una maquinaria perfectamente diseñada para mantenernos bajo control.

Desde niños se nos adoctrina normalizándonos el negocio de asustar o de hacer reír, a los humanos se les despoja de su humanidad haciéndolos ver como animales, todo empezando por la educación, todos los profesores tienen un guión, y lo mejor de todo, no saben que siguen un guión, las excursiones a las empresas tienen la importancia de alimentar la deshumanización haciendo que los infantes no solo vean como normal sino como algo a seguir, con esto se hace que tengan fascinación por el miedo y de esa forma eliminan la empatía. No es casualidad que todas las escuelas posean control sobre los libros, sobretodo los libros de historia, así pueden ser reemplazados cuando llega la hora de la nueva versión, y los casos en que un alumno decida quedarse con un libro están cubiertos, pocos deciden quedarse con el libro de historia, y muy pocos le dan otra hojeada, y cuando notan que hay diferencias con la versión actual, hacemos lo mismo que con las noticias, hacer creer que son modificaciones, libros "pirata", y lo mejor de todo, la gente tiene poca memoria.

Lo que suceda hoy, mañana lo habrán olvidado, así es más fácil que las viejas generaciones acepten las nuevas versiones, piensan que a ellos se les ha olvidado, y los que se niegan a aceptar las nuevas versiones, al no encontrar a casi nadie con la versión que creían real, terminan aceptando la versión actual, es un proceso que funciona de manera precisa, cada libro de historia es reemplazado cada año por uno similar, con pocas modificaciones, así nadie nota el cambio, está diseñado para que sea imposible notar el cambio, así la gente acepta la verdad que entrega el ministerio de la verdad, y de esta forma se mantiene el control, es un control sin armas, un control en base a la información.

Parece que en nuestro mundo hay mucha libertad de expresión, puedes insultar públicamente a los líderes, puedes insultar a las minorías, puedes insultar a las instituciones, pero cuando toques ciertos temas, ahí te darás cuenta de que no eres tan libre como pensabas.

Si intentas demostrar que los humanos son como nosotros, si intentas demostrar que los humanos no son tan peligrosos como creen o si intentas demostrar que la historia ha sido modificada, y si empiezas a recibir mucha atención, no te preocupes, la CDA se encargará de desaparecerte y nosotros nos encargaremos de borrarte de la historia a ti y a todo tu movimiento, y por fuentes que tengo, la CDA no te va a desterrar, tengo entendido que a los disidentes la CDA los tortura, hacen crueles experimentos, y no hay escape.

Solo hay una forma de escapar de esta prisión, exiliarte al mundo humano, quizá ahí encuentres la verdad, o quizá ellos también tienen a su ministerio de la verdad.

Termino de ver la tele, me voy a mi dormitorio y una hora antes de dormir leo una parte de mi libro favorito, 1984 de George Orwell, te preguntarás cómo adquirí este libro, bueno, mañana lo sabrás.

Y sí, mañana es mi día libre así que puedo disfrutar de mi día.

Y ya al día siguiente, me dirijo a un lugar que gente como nosotros conocemos como el mercado negro humano, en este lugar se comercializa con productos provenientes del mundo humano, productos completamente prohibidos y castigados severamente con el destierro, o peor aún, como conejillo de indias para la CDA, total, todos piensan que estás desterrado así que nadie hará preguntas a la CDA.

Este lugar se encuentra en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, en un callejón hay una puerta de un edificio abandonado, solo se entra con una clave y no es fácil aprenderla, tienes que demostrar que no dirás a nadie sobre esto.

Llegando ahí, dentro observo el lugar, hay cajas por todas partes con productos provenientes del mundo humano, libros, juguetes, ropa e incluso alimentos, aquí fue donde conseguí el libro de 1984, de ahí saqué el nombre del ministerio de la verdad, aquí hay uno de mis productos favoritos, una buena botella de tequila, imposible obtener esto y no solo porque el alcohol y el tabaco estén prohibidos, sino porque es imposible producir eso, no hay los recursos, aquí también puedes encontrar una de las mayores delicias para mí del mundo humano, el chocolate.

Ahora, ¿cómo hacen para conseguir todo esto? Bien, hay distintos métodos, el más fácil es entrar al mundo humano y robarlo, pero hay otros métodos que son difíciles pero una vez que lo consigues, obtienes lo que quieras sin problemas, haces trato con los humanos, hay humanos que operan en el bajo mundo que hacen tratos con nosotros, nosotros hacemos favores turbios y a cambio ellos nos ofrecen la mercancía, ellos saben la verdad pero han acordado guardar el secreto sobre todo porque sería una estupidez destruir nuestro trato, destruirían un medio indetectable en su mundo por el cual realizan ciertos trabajos que van desde transportar paquetes hasta eliminar a individuos desagradables, esto a veces depende de lo que queramos conseguir.

Una vez que he obtenido lo que quería, regreso a mi casa, ahí continúo con mi investigación, tras obtener este trabajo me propuse a buscar la verdad, no puedo confiar en nadie, nadie conoce la verdad, nadie quiere que sepas la verdad.

A veces tomo algunos registros de versiones pasadas, al fin y al cabo, nadie revisa los archivadores después de la jornada, y cuando termino de revisarlos las regreso. Técnicamente no está prohibido que revise los registros de las viejas versiones al fin y al cabo puede servir como inspiración, pero está muy mal visto sobretodo revisar los registros tan seguidamente.

Así que debo tener cuidado.

Mientras reviso los registros, observo cómo era la historia antes, lamentablemente no puedo regresar a la raíz porque no hay registro de la verdadera historia así que tengo que atar cabos, y encima, muchos registros han sido destruidos.

Las cosas que escribieron mis antecesores son muy interesantes, la versión que estoy leyendo habla de que antes el mundo entero era solo de monstruo y que los humanos eran nuestros esclavos pero estos se revelaron, aniquilaron a la mayoría de nosotros exiliándonos a esta isla. Leyendo la versión anterior, esta es similar pero los humanos no eran nuestros esclavos sino que llegaron a nosotros y nos despojaron de nuestras pertenencias y que nosotros los habíamos recibido con los brazos abiertos pero su comportamiento salvaje era incontrolable, la anterior modifica un poco elimina la parte en la que los recibimos con los brazos abiertos. La más anterior habla de que nosotros fuimos sus esclavos y que se hartaron de nosotros e intentaron exterminarnos, la anterior cambia la parte donde se hartaron por el hecho de que nosotros logramos escapar.

Estas versiones tienen un patrón interesantes, empezando desde hacernos ver débiles para provocar el rencor hasta vernos como seres superiores para eliminar la empatía.

Estas también tienen un objetivo interesante, hacen ver que todas las contracciones, que todas sus ciudades nos pertenecían, que nosotros las construimos y ellos nos las quitaron, de aquí pasamos a tener esta arquitectura más a nuestro estilo, una arquitectura aterradora, esto también causa un sentimiento subliminal de superioridad al hacernos creer que siempre hemos sido superiores.

Las versiones más antiguas, hablan sobre que nosotros hemos tenido el mismo tiempo que ellos, empiezan con el mismo patrón, en la antigüedad eran nuestros esclavos, la anterior, ellos llegaron y los recibimos, la más anterior, no los recibimos, la más anterior, invierten los papeles y nosotros somos los esclavos. Las primeras versiones son interesantes, en la primera, coexistíamos y ellos porque sí nos exiliaron y tomaron el resto del mundo, en la siguiente versión, nosotros queríamos entablar una amistad y nos rechazaron, en la siguiente, nos atacaron, esclavizaron a nuestras familias, y de aquí el siguiente patrón.

Todas las versiones siguen una formula, hacer ver a los humanos como seres malo e inferiores y hacernos ver como seres buenos y superiores.

Analizando la formula, se puede llegar a una conclusión perturbadora, intentan cubrir algo, ¿es posible que nosotros hayamos sido los malos? Quizá nunca tuvimos contacto con ellos y cuando se les descubrió, se inventaron estas historias para normalizar los sustos.

De todos modos, esto es agotador y mañana tengo trabajo.

Al día siguiente me despierto para ir al trabajo, al llegar a mi oficina me encuentro con Jack, mi supervisor, un monstruo morado, humanoide, cuatro brazos con cuatro dedos con garras, dos pies con dos dedos con garras, una cola sin espinas, pelo rojo en la cabeza, dos ojos completamente azules, y un par de colmillos inferiores cortos que sobresalen de su boca. Él es mis supervisor, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué está acompañado de dos guardias?

"Hola Thomas, toma asiento, tenemos que hablar" – Dijo Jack e hice caso.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunté con una voz que mostraba lo extrañado que estaba ante la situación.

"Thomas, conoces las reglas, sabemos que has estado investigando" – Respondió Jack mostrando su seriedad.

"Solo busco inspiración" – Le contesté serio.

"Thomas, sabes que eso es mentira, sabemos que lo que haces es investigar el pasado y eso no está permitido" – Dijo Jack, estaba acabado, era lo que pensaba, simplemente no dije nada.

"Sabes que no podemos permitir que se sepa la verdad" – Dijo Jack.

"¿Por qué ocultan la verdad? ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de hacer todo esto aparte del control? ¿Por qué todas las versiones tienen la misma fórmula?" – Le pregunté.

"Thomas, a nosotros no nos interesa la verdad, no nos importa saber la verdad, lo que nos interesa es que ustedes no sepan que han sido engañados" – Respondió Jack fríamente.

"¿Por qué siempre meten a los humanos en esto? ¿Por qué no los desaparecen y ya?" – Le pregunté.

"Podemos desaparecerlos pero es costos, muy costos, nuestro mundo fue diseñado para depender de la humanidad, cambiar las cosas sale muy caro" – Jack.

"¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Cuál es nuestra verdadera historia? Solo pido eso" – Le supliqué.

"Thomas, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con la verdad? ¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán si sabemos la verdad? Sabes, me duele hacer esto, pero conoces las reglas, lo que has hecho es muy grave y temo decirte que estás sentenciado al destierro" – Contestó Jack fríamente.

Destierro, oír eso me helaba la sangre, no estaba preparado para eso, ¿realmente seré desterrado? ¿O me convertiré en un conejillo de indias?

"Al menos quiero saberlo" – Le supliqué.

"Thomas, nadie conoce la verdad, nadie te puede ayudar, antes de que salgamos, tengo que realizar un procedimiento" – Dijo Jack e hizo una seña con el fin de que los guardias nos dejaran solos, el cerró la puerta.

"Finalmente solos, sinceramente has sido uno de los mejores escritores así que debes creerme cuando te digo que esto no es idea mía, son ordenes de arriba y solo por esta vez, romperé las reglas y te concederé tu deseo" – Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes la verdad?" – Le pregunté extrañado.

"Yo pertenezco a una de las pocas familias donde la verdad prevaleció, mi padre, mi abuelo, todos mantuvieron la verdad, nunca nos tragamos las mentiras" – Dijo Jack con esa sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es la verdad?" – Le pregunté algo emocionado.

"Lo cierto es que fue nuestra culpa, este rencor, estas diferencias fueron nuestra culpa, en nuestro origen compartíamos el mundo, pudimos haber coexistido en paz pero lo que sucedió fue que varios de nuestros integrantes veían a los humanos como inferiores e hicieron cosas atroces, esto enfureció a la humanidad llevándonos a una guerra donde la humanidad tenía la victoria en sus manos, nos tomaron por sorpresa, suplicamos, en pocos años casi nos llevan a la extinción y no tuvimos otra opción más que exiliarnos a esta isla, muchos que no se lo merecían sintieron rencor y en lugar de culpar a aquellos que iniciaron la furia, culparon a la humanidad, juraron vengarse, reunieron a todos para crear un plan, si no podíamos vengarnos contra los adultos, lo haríamos contra sus hijos, fue que surgió la idea de convertirnos en sus pesadillas, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo, mucho menos las nuevas generaciones pues ellos tenderían a cambiar las cosas y buscar reconciliarse, así que de ahí surgió el plan de modificar la historia, sus generaciones, nosotros crecimos con sus mentiras, antes de convertirnos en asustadores, llenaban nuestras cabezas con cuentos cuyos villanos eran los humanos, todo fue parte de un plan, y cuando llegó la hora de vengarnos, nadie sentía empatía, la venganza se convirtió en tradición, la tradición se convirtió en entretenimiento, el entretenimiento se convirtió en negocio, las puertas se crearon para continuar la tradición, pasaron a los teatros donde todos disfrutábamos del terror pero sin saberlo estábamos siguiendo el plan de eliminar la empatía y cuando el entretenimiento empezó a tornarse en aburrimiento, lo convirtieron en negocio, nuestros ancestros plantaron una semilla para modificar el susto, pasando de tradición a negocio, sus familias seguían una historia distinta para que el susto, para que la venganza prevaleciera, pero utilizaron la organización ya no solo para mantener la venganza sino para controlar al pueblo, y sin darnos cuenta, convertimos nuestro mundo en una prisión, al concentrarnos en la venganza, al creer que nuestra única razón de existir era dar miedo, al pensar que nuestro propósito era ser aterradores, ignoramos el avance del mundo humano, seguimos usando tecnología en base a tubos de vacío, estamos indefensos, no tenemos armas, dependemos de la idea de que solo somos una fantasía, convertimos esto en una necesidad, si los humanos supieran de nosotros, si supieran lo que hemos hecho, nos exterminarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la guerra solo duraría unos días y terminaría con una gran explosión, pero lo que hizo Sullivan, lo que hizo Waternoose, lo que hicimos al convertir esto en un negocio, solo inició la cuenta atrás hacia nuestro final, ahora dependemos de esto para alargar nuestros días y tenemos una muy baja probabilidad de sobrevivir. Inventamos el mito toxico para intentar evitar la relación con los humanos, para que nosotros no entablemos amistad con la humanidad" – Explicó Jack, yo estaba impactado, la culpa siempre fue nuestra, nosotros provocamos todo esto.

"Así que siempre fuimos los malos, todo por una venganza" – Le dije, él me miró.

"Aprendí algo muy importante, la venganza te destruye más a ti que a los demás, nos destruyó, ahora no podemos decir la verdad, si la gente supiera que han sido engañados, si supieran que siempre fuimos los malos, ¿sabes cómo reaccionarían? Sería un caos, todo se vendría abajo, muchos terminarían suicidándose, unos al ver que su vida era una mentira y otros por la culpa del daño que han hecho, unos intentaría ir al mundo humano con el fin de revelar nuestra existencia, y lo lograrán, otros sentirían desprecio hacia nosotros mismos, los humanos no nos perdonarían, y el final sería el mismo, la extinción, nuestros antecesores sembraron la semilla de nuestra extinción, cegados por la venganza" – Explicó Jack.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, ahora que sabía la verdad, ahora que había cumplido mi deseo…. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba satisfecho, la verdad duele, duele mucho.

Mi vida terminó ahí, los guardias llegaron por mí, me enviaron aquí al mundo humano, era un desterrado, a pesar de ser libre me sentía impotente, me sentía mal por ser de los pocos que sabían la verdad y que mi gente no, ahora no sé qué hacer, estoy aquí en este mundo….. y solo deseo que los demás sean libres, solo eso.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que las cosas cambiarán, a mí me impacta saber que ustedes existen y te aseguro que todo cambiará, y te prometo que será divertido".

Realmente lo crees tú.

"Por supuesto, he diseñado un plan muy interesante"

Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba usted?

"Llámame, GM".


End file.
